


New Addition.

by Bayyvon



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find her in an abandoned Belfast church. She's by herself, hasn't eaten in weeks, and is utterly alone. Sam insists they can't just <i> leave</i> her, and thus, Kerrianne Larkin-Telford is inducted into the Winchester family duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting.

"Who the hell's there?" A fierce female voice questions from deep in the belly of the abandoned Belfast church. The sharp, familiar sound of a gun being cocked rings off the walls, and the Winchester brothers pause their steps. When there comes no answer, the question is asked again, more demanding this time, with the barrel of a shotgun pocking out from the sharp shadows.

Sam takes a cautionary step towards the barrel, his hands offered up in surrender. He strains to see the girl, and sighs. "I'm Sam. This is my brother, Dean. We're not gonna hurt you."

"You get bit?" She steps out, just enough for them to catch a glimpse of dark, caramel skin, and wild curls.

Sam and Dean automatically offer their arms, and she cautiously side steps towards a duffel bag situated beneath a pew, never once letting them out of her range of vision. She makes quick work of every test she can think of, and offers her hand to the brothers.

"Kerrianne Telford." She uses her free hand to free some of her hair from a gray beenie, and undo some knots.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asks, scanning the empty church.

"Few months." She shrugs.

"How many is a few?" Dean questions skeptically, remembering just how long _'a few months'_ had been when he was her age.

"About six?" The teenager shrugs, and Sam absently runs a hand through his hair.

"When's the last time you ate?" The taller Winchester raises his eyebrows.

Kerrianne mumbles something, and Dean narrows his eyes at her. "Come again, kid?"

"I have a name. And 'm no' a _kid._ " She huffs, crossing her arms. "It's been two weeks."

Sam and Dean exchange glances, and allow the girl to pack up what remained of her belongings, including that of a tattered Dr. Who hoodie, and a handful of mismatched clothes, and they lead her to the car they'd rented a few towns back.

"It's gonna take a while to get around all these croats, so get t' talkin'." The blonde says as he wrestles her duffel into the trunk.


	2. A Reunion.

"I'm 18." She responds to one of Sam's many questions.

"Your parents?" There's a sadness in his eyes that Kerri can't place, but she answers nonetheless.

"Ma was with the Real IRA, they were the first to go down with the virus. Da lives in California." She plays with the sleeves of the hoodie, and absently goes to sniff them, when she realizes it no longer has a scent of any kind she situates them back in her lap.

"Who's J.C.O?" Dean asks, meeting her gaze in the rearview mirror.

"How do you-"

"It's on your duffle." He smirks knowingly.

"Just... someone." She sighs, glancing out the window, meeting carnage and putting her head back down. She fiddles with her Da's rosary, and her Ma's ring.

*

It had been exactly three months and two days since Kerrianne had met the Winchesters. And she wanted to punch Dean Samuel so hard in the throat he'd blackout.

"Be an ass to me, Dean. Don't be an ass to her." Sam sighs, rubbing his neck.

"Sammy,-"

"Dean! Kerrianne is a fucking kid! A kid that never grew up like we did, field stripping weapons, and, and and sparing in parking lots! I understand that she is a part of this family and I love her just as much as you do, but you need to remember that, alright?" And with that being said, Sam hops up Bobby's stairs and towards the spare bedroom.

"Kerri?" Sam knocks softly.

"Hmm?" She wipes her eyes and unlocks the door once she realizes it's Sam.

"I'm making a run, do you wanna come?" The chestnut haired man questions from the doorway.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She smiles around red blotches and tear stains and slips her gun into the waistband of her pants.

*

"What're you looking at?" Sam eyes the Irish teenager curiously.

"Nothin', just thought I saw someone I knew..." She shakes her head, tucking her hair up into her beanie, keeping an eye on the man that rounds the corner.

He turns momentarily and Kerrianne feels her heart falter as her steps stop.

"Juice?" The caramel skinned girl questions, just to be sure. She'd only caught a glimpse of him, and his hood was up.

The man in the navy blue hoodie whirls around and his eyes blow wide. "Kerri?"

"Oh, my god, Juice!" Kerrianne barrels towards him, her boots squeaking against the linoleum. She squabbles for his lips while her hands plant firmly on the base of his head.

"Kerrianne," Juice breathes out between kisses, "Oh my god, Kerri," He cups her cheeks, "I thought you were dead! I- I - I heard, about the," Juice shakes his head, tangling his fingers in brown locks and pressing their lips together.

"Kerrianne! What the hell are you doing?" Sam narrows his eyes at the man in the hoodie.

"Juice, what in the ever lovin' shit are you doin'?" Tig crosses his arms hard over his chest.

They're simultaneous questions, both holding the same curiosity in them.

Unbeknownst to the four adults in the room, the blonde cashier behind the counter smirks, and eyes the interlocked pair with beady black orbs, before blinking them back into a baby blue and wiping down the white laminate.


End file.
